The 7 necklaces (Lord of the Rings a Fanfiction)
by honeybear8342
Summary: What if before the One Ring was destroyed, Sauron had split his soul into 8, and placed these 7 souls into 7 necklaces, keeping one for himself. 4 girls from the modern world are then sent to complete this quest, to destroy these 7 necklaces, so that Middle-Earth can be safe from Sauron forever. Funny and full of laughter, this is one quest worth joining. Rated T just to play safe.
1. Chapter 1: The journey to another world

**Chapter 1: The journey to another world.**

_Year 2013, Earth_

**Author's note: I own nothing! Just Rue, Winddin, Sherlyn and Kathlyn! So don't sue me!**

**So this is the story of 4 girls from our world journeying to kill all Evil! :D Don't worry, Legolas, Faramir and all those fellowships will appear soon! Romance and humor included! No Mary-sue! Enjoy!**

"Rue, are you done with the popcorn?" Sherlyn screamed from across the room.

"Sherlyn, shut up and on the tv, or else how are we going to watch Lord of the rings?!" Winddin yelled as we ran to the kitchen to check out on the popcorn.

"Ok everyone just keep quiet! The movie is starting!" Kathlyn stated as she gaped at the tv screen.

_The world has changed. I feel it in the waters, I feel it in the Earth, I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost._

Immediately, everyone leapt onto the couch and the house suddenly became oddly quiet.

Rue, Sherlyn, Winddin and Kathlyn are four typical girls on Earth. The only thing that differs them is that they are Lord of the Rings fans. The 4 of them usually sat about talking about the books, the movies. When The Hobbit: The desolation of Smaug came out, all four of them immediately ran to the nearest cinema and brought tickets for the first show. All four had known each other since Primary School, and they were extremely close friends.

Suddenly, Rue spoke up. "Is it just me, but after like, five minutes, the popcorn is still not ready."

Winddin leapt up, and ran to the kitchen. Oddly, the popcorn was still popping in the microwave. The four girls stared at it, until Winddin tentatively opened the cover.

A flash of white light, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: We are in Middle-Earth!

**Chapter 2: We are in Middle-Earth?!**

_**Year *I don't really know*(20 years after the "defeat" of Sauron, Middle-Earth)**_

**Author's note: Refer to Chapter 1! ****So continue to enjoy...(Evil Grin :D)**

Winddin slowly opened her eyes, but she wished she hasn't. The bright light caused her to groan, and she closed her eyes again. She tried to move her hands. Thank goodness she didn't break them. She felt soft grass...wait, grass?! Since when did she grow grass in her kitchen? Then it all came back to her. The popcorn, the flash of light. Winddin's eyes flew open. She was not in her house.

Winddin moved her body around. Luckily she had not broken anything. She managed to stood up, slowly but steadily. The place around her seemed oddly familiar. Trees and trees, grass and grass. Full of green. Wait a minutes, isn't this Rivendell? Winddin's heart seemed to stop. What? She was in Middle-Earth? Are is this possible?

A groan reached her ears. Winddin looked down, Rue was waking up. The other girls has also traveled here. But how was this possible?

"Winddin? Where...where are we?"

Winddin took a deep breath, and said as calmly as she could. "I think we are in Middle-Earth."

* * *

It took a lot of talking, fangirling screams before everyone calmed down. The moment Sherlyn and Kathlyn woke up, and knew where they are, they started screaming their signature fangirl screams. Rue and Winddin had a hard time trying to calm then down.

"So..." Winddin began.

*Screaming*

"So...we must..."

*Screaming*

"So...everyone shut up!" Winddin yelled, and everyone immediately shut up.

"So...what are we going to do? I know that everyone's excited to be here, but why are we here? And we are in Rivendell, should we find someone or something? Any suggestions?"

In the end, the four group of girls decided to secretly find Elrond's palace and maybe with his help, seek out Gandalf to know the reason why they are here.

Rue cleared her throat. "Only one problem guys, which way?"

**Winddin's POV**

We walked, and walked. Basically, we do not even know if we are heading in the right direction. The only thing that kept us going was out "fangirling spirits", as Sherlyn put it. We really wanted to be the amazing Gandalf, and the handsome elf. I giggled at the thought of him. Well...anyone who know me knew that I'm a crazy Lotrs fan, but anyone who know me also know that...well...I have show a particular favoritism towards a...ah...particular Mirkwood Prince. I mean, who don't? With his striking looks, his awesome arrow skills, who can really deny him? He's just so perfect, so handsome, so...

"Winddin..." Rue nudged me, pointing to the distance, breaking my thoughts. So our sense of direction is right, we have almost reached Lord Elrond's place.

The four of us exchanged a glance, before walking boldly to the guards at the gate. The guards-elves (as I called them) looked up and pointed their "spears" at us (thought I'm if it's really a spear).

"Fair ladies, to whom to you seek entrance? And why are the ladies dressed like this?"

I looked down. Yep, our clothes may seem really odd to them. I was wearing a bright red T-shirt, mini skirt and track shoes. Definitely not the typical Middle-Earth costume. The others? More ridiculous.

I cleared my throat, and stammered. "Ummm...we...we are from...um..."

"Rohan!" Shalyn pipied in.

" Yes, Rohan! And we...er...are looking for Lord Elrond. Er...can we just meet him?" I finished

The elf-guard, or guard-elf, just stared at us for one full minute, like we had grown two heads or something. Kathlyn cleared her throat, and the guard seemed to grow out of his trance.

"Miladies, please come in, and I will inform Lord Elrond of your presence."

I raised an eyebrow at Rue, and she just nodded. Well, that was easy.

**Rue's POV**

Winddin raised an eyebrow at me, and I just nodded. What else can I do? The guard escorted us in, and I have to admit, the place is really magnificent. I bet that it could be titled the "Eighth wonder of the world". Springs, fountains, trees littered the place, and yet there seem to be a magical aura around. I breathed a deep breath, and walked on.

The guard escorted us to a dimly-lit room. The room seemed to be magical itself, and I suddenly shivered, not knowing why. Guess that I just felt a powerful presence.

"Lord Elrond. These four girls claimed that they came from Rohan, and want to seek an entrance with you." The guard bowed and left.

I slowly lifted my head. Before me, was the most magical sight ever. Lord Elrond sat with Celeborn and Galadriel, facing me. I almost fainted.

**Kathlyn's POV**

"Welcome children. So the prophecy has been fulfilled." Galadriel commanded in her mighty voice.

Winddin immediately cleared her throat, stepped up, and asked, "What prophecy? And may we ask why we are here? I don't get everything. Why are all of you here? I mean, we don't belong here."

Celeborn looked at her, and spoke. "Dark times have invaded Middle-Earth once again. Tell us what you know first, girls."

It took us an hour to fill the elves in about Earth. We said that this world is just a book in our world, and so on. Between our conversation, I think I saw the three elves exchanged a knowing glance. What is happening?

Galadriel once again raise her hand, ordering silence. That shut us up, even Winddin, who can't stop talking. " So, the prophecy is true. Introduce yourself first, girls, for I know that all of you do not belong to Rohan."

Winddin spoke up first. "Well, my name is Zhang Fenling. I am Chinese. My parents migrated with me to America. But my friends call me Winddin, a nickname they made up for me. We were in my house in America when suddenly, we were just transported here."

Rue smirked and continued. "Yep, we call her Winddin, because she talk as fast as the wind and always make a din. My name is Rue, American, and we are all 15 years old."

Celeborn nodded, and I continued. "I'm Kathlyn, American too." And promptly shut up. Anyway, nothing much to say, Winddin and Rue had said everything.

Lastly, Sherlyn introduced herself, and we stood side by side, gazing at the elves.

Galadriel broke the silence. "Fair ladies, you have much to know. Now I think you all should have a good rest, and we will discuss this after dinner." She then bid us good bye. Lord Elrond, who had not spoken a word until then, lead us to our room.

**How exciting. Wonder what's coming up?**


	3. Chapter 3: The prophecy

**Chapter 3: The Prophecy**

_Year 3017 (I came up with one), Middle-Earth_

**Author's note: Refer to Chapter 1! Also, thanks to Zhu Zhu(不愧是我的二兄弟） ****who reviewed! I love you! So let me continue...~**

**P.S. Yesterday I vomited in the middle of the night~~~now feeling not at all awesome :P **

**Winddin's POV**

The four of us trudged down the hallway, following Lord Elrond. I glanced at Rue, and she grinned back at me. I still can't believe we are in Middle-Earth! This feels like a dream! I stared at the scenary around me. Rivendell is beautiful, no kidding. I must say that the movie should really do a better job at portraying Rivendell. The place feel as though its surrounded by "magical" air, and a calming sense of aura fills the place.

We reached our room, and I basically jumped in. I mean, it isn't everyday you get a 4-bedded room in Rivendell, right?

"Miladies, this is your room. One of the servants will pick you up and lead you to dinner in about an hour's time. I suggest you all prepare yourself, and change your clothes." Lord Elrond'd eyes lingered on Sherlyn's hood and Kathlyn's tight pants, before bowing and walking away.

I immediately jumped onto one of the beds, bouncing happily. "Guys, I really can't believe we really are in Middle-Earth! This seriously feel like a dream!"

Rue laughed and started looking in the wardrobe. She sort of dived into the wardrobe and pulled out a shimmering green dress. Kathlyn gaped at it, and I smirked.

"Guys, I'm going to take a bath! First come first serve, I'm first!" Sherlyn called, and we all shook our heads.

"Nooooooo! Us too!" And we basically dived into the bathtub together.

* * *

A knock on the door signaled our time for dinner, and our time to know the prophecy: our future. I stumbled out of the room, I hate wearing high-heels, but Lord Elrond had specifically put four pairs of high-heels near the door, stating specifically that we must wear them to dinner. (Though I do not know if it is high-heels, just look like it.)

Rue was wearing the shimmering dress she had pulled out of the wardrobe earlier on. Kathlyn a sapphire colored one, Sherlyn a pink colored one, and mine was light blue. The dresses rustled slightly as we walk, reflecting its color, and it was as though we wear throwing glitter into the air.

When we walked into the Great Hall (I think it is the Great Hall), all eyes turned on us. It was as though we had grown a head or something. I raised my eyebrow slightly at the elves. Lord Elrond then coughed, drawing the attention of the elves. He signaled to the table on his right, and we quickly rushed over and sat down.

Dinner was super awkward. Lord Elrond first gave an introduction of ourselves, saying that we came from another world to save Middle-Earth, though I have no idea what he was talking about. All the elves at our table started asking us questions, and I must say, I didn't get to eat anything, because the moment someone ask finish one question, another started asking. Rue, Kathlyn and Sherlyn looked at me, doing a perfect imitation of the . emoticon. I could only nod.

At last, dinner was over! I basically jumped up from my seat. However, Lord Elrond coughed again, and I had to sit down. Embarrassing... He stated that dinner was over, and that the elves may go back to rest, but the four ladies (us) are to stay back as Galadriel and Celeborn wants to talk to us.

**Sherlyn's POV**

The four of us stood up and walked to the three elves (Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond), while watching the other elves file out. Galadriel smiled at us as we walked towards her. I have to admit, I prefer Galadriel our of these three elves. She seems like a motherly figure, and seems to care about us. I guess that's called fifth sense, uh?

Lord Elrond surveyed the area around us, making sure that no one was eavesdropping on our conversation. He then nodded to Galadriel, who began to speak. "Fair ladies, please first tell us what you know of our world."

Everyone immediately looked at Winddin, who rolled her eyes. "Well, in our world, there is a series of books called The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. It mainly depicts the fellowship's quest against the One Ring. Wait, is this fellowship formed already? Or else I can't tell you what happens next, I may change the future."

Celeborn nodded. "The One Ring is already destroyed. It is twenty years after that quest."

I looked at him quizzically. "Then why are we here? I mean, in all those fanfiction that I read, it is because we know the future and came to help the fellowship. Then why are we here?"

"Sauron is not destroyed. Our scouts had discovered that Sauron is still alive." Celeborn replied. I could hear a gasp from my friends.

"Sauron had actually split his soul into eight pieces, hiding the seven pieces in seven different necklaces. Sauron will never be killed unless all seven necklaces and the eighth soul inside his body is destroyed. When the One Ring was thrown into Mount Doom, only the eighth soul in Sauron's body was destroyed, yet he still had seven souls left." Galadriel spoke.

"Then why are we here?" Winddin asked, her voice full of disgust. "Sauron really is stupid and is a idiot. Who will split his soul into eight pieces? Did he bump his brain somewhere? I mean, I'd rather die than have eight different souls."

"Git." She added under her breath.

Galadriel ordered silence again, and this time her voice was full of urgency. "That is why all of you are called here. After the defeat of Sauron I made a prophecy which stated that four girls from another world would aid us in the defeat of Sauron. Behold the prophecy:

_Near is the hour when the evil regain,_

_Near is the hour when darkness falls,_

_Four ladies from the future,_

_Would aid us in the war,_

_Two will be the riders,_

_ Two will be the callers,_

_The fate of the world,_

_Lies in your hands."_

I nodded, speechless. How can we, four girls who are only 15, save a world? And what did it mean by "Two will be riders, Two will be callers"? Galadriel seemed to read my mind, and she spoke again.

"Winddin and Rue, may I see your necklaces?"

Winddin looked up at her quizzically, and walked up to her. "Sorry, my necklace is tied with string, so I don't really know how to untie it." Winddin's necklace was a jade pendant in the form of a dragon and mouse.

Galadriel looked at her necklace thoughtfully, and asked, "May I know the meaning of this necklace?"

Winddin took a deep breath, and spoke, "This necklace was given to me from my parents' colleague in China. To the Chinese, each year has an animal as a zodiac, and it is a scheme, and a systematic plan of future action, that relates each year to an animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year cycle. Mouse, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig. I was born in the year of the Dragon. When I was about 3, I received this necklace. My brother was born 6 years later, in the year of the mouse. However, the thing mysterious about the necklace is that it has a mouse and a dragon, which signifies me and my brother. But the necklace is given to me before my brother was born."

Galadriel nodded, and began looking at Rue's necklace. She looked at Rue, and Rue began speaking. "This necklace was given to me by my grandmother, also when I was young. My grandmother is Chinese, even though I'm not. As I was also born in the year of the Dragon, my grandmother gave me this." Rue's necklace was a beautiful Golden Dragon.

Galadriel and Celeborn exchanged glances, and Celeborn spoke. "I think that we understand the prophecy now. The prophecy stated that "Two of you will be riders", and the necklaces confirms our reasoning. Winddin is the rider of the White Dragon, and Rue is the rider of the Golden Dragon.

The prophecy also states that two of you will be callers. And I'm guessing that Kathlyn and Sherlyn are the callers. Now, if the two of you will look into the mirror."

I stared at Kathlyn, mouth agape. Winddin and Rue were holding their necklaces, looking as though they've seen a ghost.

I slowly walked forward. I dreaded looking into the mirror. I know that it will show the past, present and future. Yet to me, it's not a good thing. I slowly looked down.

_ I was five, walking under a tree. I sat down on the ground, and saw a freshly planted plant. It had withered, and was slowly dying. I touched the plant, and willed it to turn green. It was as though I had magical powers, I saved the plant. I was twelve, and running on the field. I willed the wind to blow, and it did. _

_ Suddenly, I saw myself in the battleground. I was willing the wind to blow the dragons, two dragons that was white and golden. I heard Winddin and Rue's scream, and they fell from the dragon, dead at my feet._

I gasp, and stumbled away from the mirror, why will I kill Winddin and Rue?

Celeborn's voice break my chain of thoughts. "So milady, what did you see?"

My voice sounded weak, I murmured, "Shit, I think I am the controller of the element Earth and Wind."

Kathlyn raised her eyebrow at me. "I'm gonna die. Are you telling me I can control fire and water? Serious?"

**Hahaha, so Chapter 3's over! Don't kill me, I'll try to update Chapter 4 by next week. But, I want at least 2 reviews! Reviews, please? And I'll send you an online cookie... :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fellowship

**Chapter 4: The Fellowship of the Seven Necklaces**

_Year 3017, Middle-Earth_

**Author's note: Refer to Chapter 1! I love all of you! Special thanks to HeartMitternacht13654 and Guest, GG, Yy, icprncss2 and Elrond's Circlet! Oh and icprncss2, I think that Sauron does have something of a soul, he is considered as something of a Spirit, and sometimes go into other people's bodies. So I think that it is possible for him to have a soul. :) And yes, all of your guesses are correct! I borrowed the "splitting souls into seven" idea from Harry Potter, so thanks to The Harry Potter series (so that idea does not really belong to me). :D Continue to enjoy! (P.s. Legolas in this chapter, and many new characters!)**

**And HAPPY (Late) NEW YEAR! MAY 2014 BRING THE BEST TO YOU! :DDD**

* * *

**Overall POV**

The four girls just stared at the three elves, unable to comprehend what they have heard. I mean, don't forget, but these are just four ordinary girls, living an ordinary live, until now.

Winddin spoke up first. Her voice was shaky, which is a most un-winddinish trait. "So...um...are all of you really, like seriously sure? I mean, how do you know that my necklace is not just an ordinary one? Are all of you kidding me...or...or something?"

Celeborn nodded. "Miladies, I know that it is hard for all of you to comprehend all this. However, we are sure that thee is the four girls in the prophecy." He smiled, and Winddin just stood there, dazed.

"Fair ladies, I suggest that you all head back to your rooms and rest. Training sessions will be held for all of you starting from tomorrow. Gandalf will arrive tomorrow, he and myself will be assisting in training all of you. Please rest and we will start tomorrow."

The four girls nodded, and slowly trudged back to their rooms.

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

"So..." I began, only to be cut short by Sherlyn.

"So, the problem is that we are in a complete different world, we are the controller or riders or whatever rubbish, and we are going on some stupid quest to die."

"Come on, Sherlyn! Stop being so pessimistic! Think on the bright side! We ARE in the world that we have only dreamed of! We are truly here, and we are even something important!" Rue argued.

"Easy so you to say, Rue, when all you have to do is train a freaking dragon. But me and Kathlyn have to control the elements, or whatever rubbish! And yet you are still so cool about it! What do you think you are?! A god?!"

"So you think training a dragon is easy?! You think that you are the one with more pressure here?! You think me and Winddin can train some monster that may bite off our head in a second?! You think you are the only one who is faced with pressure?! SHUT UP, and face the truth! We are here to fight! I am not a god, but I am not like you!"

"Ok, everyone shut up! Stop it! This is not the time for a fight!" Kathlyn yelled.

"We have to be united! Or else how do we—" I started, only to be cut short by Sherlyn.

"We are all going to die! You think we can survive all this, survive that stupid dark lord or something?! We are sacrificing ourselves for something unnecessarily! We do not need to be here! I DON'T want to DIE! You all want to sacrifice your freaking lives, but NOT me, I—"

"What is going on here?" Lord Elrond's voice cut in.

I opened my mouth, and closed it. What can I say?

"The thing that is going on, is that YOU are sending us to our deaths!" Sherlyn screamed, before sprinting back to her room.

"Sherlyn!" The three of us called, and quickly ran towards her.

So much for wanting a peaceful life.

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

The training sessions started. The day was sunny, and I winced, that bright sun is the complete opposite to what I'm feeling now. Sherlyn was still in no mood to talk to us, and she had only let us in as we had to sleep. What was wrong with her? Sherlyn was always a very determined person, never afraid of anything. But I had never seen her have an outburst, until now.

I signed, as I watched Rue take her position beside me. We are to be trained separately, while Sherlyn and Kathlyn are to be trained by Lord Elrond. We were in a large open space, which I think was given to us to prevent us from destroying any things. I rolled my eyes.

Gandalf approached, his staff in his hand. Truth to be told, I thought that Galdalf was a naggy old man. How many times have I seen him talking to people in riddles, and he never seem to get hurt. Is that even possible? I smirked, wondering how he will be teaching me.

"Miladies, welcome, welcome to Middle-Earth. As Lady Galadriel have foretold me, you two are the riders of the White and Golden Dragons. May I?"

I took my jade and showed Gandalf, so did Rue. I squeezed her hand, mainly to reassure her and myself too. "Ok, Gandalf, could we drop the whole "My lady" stuff? Just call me Winddin, and this is Rue. Seriously, all this "My lady" is unnerving me."

Gandalf smiled, and I could see him judging me. "You are one to speak freely of your mind, as I can tell, Winddin."

"So," He regained his composure. "Let us begin! First, all of you must learn how to call your dragon to you. Yes, your dragon is in your necklaces, but you must learn how to ask them to come out. Will it with your mind, I am sure all of you are capable of doing that."

I nodded. And hold out my jade pendant. I felt a sudden warmth and tingling in my fingers, which I had never felt before. _Come out...come out...come OUT...COME OUT...come out!_ I screamed inside my head.

"Use whatever means that is comfortable to you." Gandalf said. Duh?

It suddenly struck me, and I think it must have struck Rue too. Chinese was our first language, should we call in Chinese?

_白龙，出来。。。出来。。。出来。。。显示你的力量。。。白龙。。。（White Dragon, come out...come out...come out...show people your powers! White Dragon, do it!"_

_我的妈啊！出来，行吗？(My god! Just come out!)_

That seems to have done everything.

A sudden light seemed to come from my pendant, and I heard a roar, before the Dragon appeared. It circled the sky before coming to rest beside me. It whole boday was pure white, and seem to dazzle before my very eyes. I reached out a hand to touch it, and miraculously, it allowed me.

"白灵，你的名字是白灵。"(Bailing, I'll call you bailing.)

The dragon rustled his wings, as if agreeing on this name.

Another roar greeted me, and I whipped my head to look at Rue. Her dragon was a fiery red, and his body seemed to be covered in flames. I gasped, all this must be a dream. This is so freaking cool. I could hear Rue whispering to her dragon. She had called it 火龙 (Huolong). Ha, my name sounds better, much better.

Gandalf smiled and coughed. I jumped, so did my dragon. Oops, I had forgotten he was there. I smiled sheepishly.

"Behold the White and Golden Dragons, the two mightiest creatures on Earth."

* * *

**Kathlyn's POV**

I don't know about Rue and Winddin, but things were certainly not improving for us.

Lord Elrond had grueled us, and I'm not kidding. First, he gave a long speech about the elements and the powers that we have. I almost fell asleep. Sherlyn keep tutting beside me, and this was really NOT helping.

Then, we got down to business. But it was not easy. Trust me, when you first know you can control Water and Fire, you are like, all screaming fangirling screams. But when you start to control them, you find that it gets pretty hard. But, after a whole morning, I had mastered the basics. But NOT Sherlyn.

Her temper must have really affected her. She just keep making wind blow into my face. Couple of times, she uprooted a few grasses. It was all I could do to not scream at her. Finally, Sherlyn gave up, and sat on the grass, groaning.

Lord Elrond cautiously approached her. Ok, this is going to be awkward. I bet my life Lord Elrond is going to ask her why she appears so angry. Better hide before another outburst start right in my face.

"My lady, what troubles you?"

"First, drop the freaking My Lady stuff! I'm totally over with this!" Sherlyn yelled. Uhuh, luckily I had found a spot under a tree, far away from them. But I could still hear their conversation.

"You ask me what's wrong?! We are dying, for goodness sake! Dying for you and your people! But no one give me and my friends any thought, except that we have freaking special powers! You aks me what's wrong?! This is wrong!"

Lord Elrond then mumbled something, but I could not hear it. Whatever he said did the magic, because Sherlyn came finding me a couple of minutes later, beaming, positively beaming. I face-palmed myself. Only Sherlyn can change her mood so fast.

"So..." I begin slyly. "What did he say?"

Sherlyn glared at me, and sent a gust of wind right at my face. Shit, forgot that she can do that. This is annoying. "Basically, he...um...just kind of...comforted?...me? And..." Sherlyn was turning red now (which was a un-Sherlynlike trait). "He bowed to me and ask me not to worry...there are a couple...of...of other things...and yep...ya..."

I grinned at her. Problem solved.

* * *

**Overall POV**

Over the next few days, the four girls continued their training. The days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and a year had passed.

A council meeting was going to be held to discuss the fate of these seven necklaces. The girls were ready. Ready for the war ahead.

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

A year had passed, time really flies. Through this whole year, Rue and I have already trained our dragons really well. Fighting, ducking, defending, name it, and we mastered it. Each of us had also chosen a weapon to use and to train. My weapon was bow and arrows, Rue's was an elvish sword. Kathlyn and Sherlyn both used twin daggers and a long pointy sword. They don't really need them, as they could just set people on fire or blow them right off their feet.

Today was the council meeting, in which we are going to meet so-called famous people in Middle-Earth. I'm not nervous, just a teeny bit at thet fact that I'm going to meet Legolas soon. The though of us made me giggle an blush red. Rue shook her head and gave me knowing looks. But who cares?

"Friends from near and far, today we seat here to discuss the fate of Middle-Earth. As all of you know, Sauron is alive, and he is building his army of orcs. Middle-Earth lies in our hands." Lord Elrond spoke.

I must admit, this scene is really similar with the scene in which they discuss the fate of the Ring, just that almost everyone present is different. Thinking of that, I looked over at Legolas, and quickly looked down. Rue nudged me in the ribs, and I blushed. I don't blush, and I don't know what happened to me today.

"The second necklace hides in the Crist Mountains. It is a place where few can come out alive." Lord Elrond continued. "The first necklace has already been discovered by an elf, and hence we learned of the seven necklaces. The only way to destroy them is to stab the necklaces with the Sword of Pawafuru. Bring forth the necklace, Thiadir." I raised an eyebrow. Wow, first look at the "powerful necklace".

Thiadir set down the necklace and headed back to his seat. He was strickling handsome too, like Legolas. His hair was a pure blond, and he had a great body build too. Wait, why am I thinking about elves' body? I quickly turned away to look at the necklace.

It was just like any random necklace that you can buy in some random shopping mall. But the thing that was different was the jewel in the middle, it was a bright red, and reminded me of blood. I looked over to my friends, who was also looking (or glaring?) at the necklace.

It was then that some guy spoke up. "The necklace is a great gift. Why not use it? It has the very soul of Sauron, which means it is powerful. Why not use it to our advantage?" That stupid guy reminds me strongly of Boromir.

Sherlyn's temper took the better of her. "Shut tup! What has gotten through your thick skull? The necklace is evil! And you want to use it? Are you pure stupid, or just dumb?"

The man seem to swell with fury. "No woman dares to speak to me like this. I am Etarly, the son of Faramir and Éowyn. And who are you, woman?" He seemed to resemble Faramir in appearance, but not at all like Faramir in personality.

Now it was my turn to get pissed off. No one dares to speak to me or my friends, like this. Never. "I am Winddin, and she is Sherlyn. And she is right, she are dumb. The necklace is evil! We have to destroy all of them! Idiot!"

"And how are we going to do that, woman?" I narrowed mt eyes, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw another man get up. What is this? Man-fighting day?

"Haven't you heard anything that Lord Elrond said? We have to find and destroy all the necklaces! All we have to do is find them, and throw them in the River of Murk!" The man spoke up.

Etraly (which reminds me of Italy) glared at him. "And who are you to speak, ranger?" Wait, didn't Boromir say that before? Typical Son of Gondor.

Another man stood up. "He is no mere ranger. He is Oswald, the ranger of the South."

Ok, I'm getting fed up. Everyone is like comparing names and quarreling. More come.

Etraly glared at Oswald and that man. Man, Etraly need another pair of eyes to glare at two people. "You must be Arahael, son of Aragorn and Arwen." The man nodded. So let me give you a description of Arahael. He had curly black hair like Aragorn, but he is more handsome than Aragorn, which is saying something.

Sherlyn decide that it was the time for her to cut in. "So you have heard them say! We are to find and destroy the necklaces, NOT keep it and use it! Idiot, you get it now?"

Etraly glared at Sherlyn. "And you think we can do it? One cannot simply walk into the Crist Mountains and take the necklace."

I decide to butt in. "Then what do we do? Jump into the mountains, and dance all the way in?"

Kathlyn and Rue snickered, and I grinned at my friends.

Legolas stood up. "She is right." He's talking about me! I almost fainted. "We must journey to all six places."

"And you think we will fetch the necklaces and go on this quest! I will die before I see any elf carrying the fate of Middle-Earth!" A dwarf yelled. I rolled my eyes. Typical Dwarf-Elf thing, I thought Gimli and Legolas had already done the job?

All hell broke loose. I know that this had happened too in the Lord of the Rings. I signed and watched everyone quarrel. The elves and dwarfs are quarrelings, Sherlyn and Etraly were yelling their heads off. Kathlyn and Rue were standing next to Lord Elrond, watching everyone with a bemused expression.

Our weapons were beside our chairs, as we had gone off to train in the morning and came straight to the council without putting back our weapons, as we didn't bother too. A sudden idea came to my head. I got off my chair, grabbed my bow and a arrow, and aimed for the tree that the crowd was standing around.

Whizz...My arrow shot the tree, and everyone fell silent.

"Done quarreling? Now can we get down to business?" I motioned to Lord Elrond.

I tried to contain my laughter, everyone was gaping at me, their jaws dropping. Etraly seemed to realize that, and quickly closed his mouth. I felt two pats on my back. It was Rue and Kathlyn. They mouthed me a "good one" and I grinned back.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat. "As I have said earlier on, the second necklace is in the Crist Mountains. The sword to destroy the necklace is also located there. As of the other fifth necklaces, Lady Galadriel have not yet confirm their locations. So, who shall go on this quest, to find the second necklace and the Sword of Pawafuru?"

Etraly bowed to Lord Elrond. "I am at your service."

Oswald and Arahael walked forward. "Our swords are at your services."

Legolas and Thiadir both bowed low and offered their bow and arrows. The dwarf that had quarreled with Legolas earlier on offered his axe, much to the two elves' disgust. Lord Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Bofri, son of Belri."

The four of us walked towards the group. "Of course we are included too." Etraly opened his mouth, but Sherlyn cut in, "Even if we are woman, we can do better than some guy..." She then glared at Etraly, causing him to shut up. Sherlyn turn to stand next to Etraly, causing him to groan and roll his eyes.

I grinned and looked over to Lord Elrond. He nodded. "The Fellowship of the Seven Necklaces. May the Valar protect the ten of you."

**In Chinese, Bai（白）****means white and Ling****（灵）****means Spirit. And Huo****（火）****means fire, Long****（龙）****means dragon. I thought of these two name, are they nice? Thanks for reading! Please R&R! :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5: The beginning of the journey

**Chapter 4: The beginning of the journey**

**Author's notes: Refer to Chapter 1.**

**So guys! Hi! So, first, I'm NOT gonna get a beta, and I'm not going to quit writing. And sorry for not updating for a week! And I'll try to update every 3 days. And thank you, isilwen27, for following me! Love you guys! 3**

**So sit back and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Winddin's POV**  
"Winddin! For goodness sake! Wake up! We are setting off!" I gasped, and quickly got off the bed. Knowing myself, it must be around 11. Lord Elrond had specifically stated that you set off at around noon. I stretched myself, and looked around. Rue, Sherlyn and Kathlyn had all dressed up, were carrying backpacks, and staring at me with a bemused expression.

"Ok, chill guys, I'm getting ready!" I scrambled out of bed, put on a middle-earth shirt and pants, grabbed the backpack I had prepared yesterday, and joined everyone.

When we walked past the dining hall, I grabbed a piece of toast and joined the fellowship, who were waiting for us(or just for me) at the gate.

Lord Elrond looked me disapprovingly. I gulped, and gave him my puppy-dog face. He signed, and dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I heaved a sign of relief, and joined Rue. She grinned at me with a hint of bemusement, and I stick out my tongue.

"Shut up Rue. Remind me one more time and I'll shut your mouth, man..."

Lord Elrond coughed, and I looked at around. The rest of the fellowship were here. I know it was going to be a dangerous one, and deep inside me, I couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement. It isn't everyday you can have an adventure in Middle-Earth, right?

"The fate of Middle-Earth is in thee hands. May the valar be with all of you. The elves bid you look luck, and may the journey be smooth. All of you are not bound by any oath, but may the fellowship never break. The elves give you their blessings." Suddenly, there was a burst of song, and a sad musical notes filled the air.

I took a deep breath, and walked out of the gate with Rue besides me. Sherlyn and Kathlyn followed.

* * *

Walking. One word to describe everything. WALKING. There was SO MUCH walking.

When I read The Lord of Rings, I thought that the amount of walking was already worse. Yet, the amount of walking I experience now is much worse. My legs feel like breaking. I glanced over at Rue, and she looked just she just got shot.

I walked over to Rue, but she gave me a look that said plainly: Leave-me-alone, I-wanna-die-now. I recognize this look, so I bristly walked forward. Better leave her alone now.

But maybe walking with an exploding Rue was better. I soon found Legolas pacing himself beside me. My face suddenly turn hot, and I stared at him. He was really handsome. God, he looked exactly like in the movies. Those brilliant blue eyes were just like the sea.

"My lady, is there a problem?"

I gasped and quickly stared at the ground. Shit, I must have stared at him too long. Middle-Earth Rule #1: Never stare at an elf for more than 10 seconds.

"Noth...nothing...not...nothing...just...just looking. Whatsisyaname?" I asked in one big rush.

"My lady, I do not understand what you mean."

"Oh, I...I...um...nothing...just...you are called Legolas, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I must have sounded and looked like an idiot.

I heard a snort behind me, and saw out of the corner of my eye Rue, Sherlyn and Kathlyn staring at me. Rue walked up, and whispered into my ear, "Have fun with lover-boy.", before walking away.

I gave Rue my death glare, and she just snickered before pacing herself with Kathlyn and Sherlyn. They all moved to the back.

So it was me and Legolas. Again.

I coughed to let him know my presence. He just stared me back with a pleasant look. He is_ hot_, really handsome. No wonder ladies keep falling at his knees. Man, look at his body. Awesome.

My thoughts made me giggle, and Legolas stared at me again. Awesome, made a fool of myself in front of my star again. How lovely my day is.

"So...um...just...like, tell me about yourself. Like, how's your prince life? Like...is it hard to be one. Ya, ummm..."

Legolas wasn't really that quiet. We soon started engaging in a conversation about the law system in Mirkwood. You know me, a typical bookworm who loves to talk and chatter. So basically, the two of us could really relate to each other well. Wow.

* * *

**Rue's POV**

I snickered. Winddin must be pretty mad at me now. But, it is good if they get together, right? I smirked, and felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and saw Thiadir looking at me. I smiled, and paced myself with me.

"My lady, I see you laughing. May I know what amuses you?"

I grinned. I dunno why, maybe it's just like a feeling, but I feel I can trust Thiadir. Maybe it's because he's an elf? I dunno, but I still pointed to Winddin. "See, I just...um...kind of tricked my friend to talk to Legolas?" I was a quiet girl, and don't really like to talk.

Thiadir seemed to kind of understand, because he fell quiet too. But it wasn't those kind of uncomfortable silence. It just feels that we understand each other, but we don't need to talk.

Weird...is this_ love_?

* * *

**Sherlyn's POV**

I whistled and walked on, staring at the scenary around me. Winddin was busy having her time with Leggy, and Rue was with her dear Thiadir. Man, i can see love building in them. Mark my words, they'll be together by about a week. Winddin will probably take about only three days (she loves to rush things), and Rue, being shy, will probably take weeks. But anyway, love is coming...

I turned around, looking for Kathlyn. Goodness knows where she had disappeared. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and shook it off. I turned around, and my face clouded. It was Etarly, Faramir's son. Gosh, what is he doing? Talking to me?

"Ah! So talking to woman now? Are you okay, did your brain hit somewhere?"

Etarly looked stung, and the expression on his face changed from annoyance to guilt. Wait,_ guilt_? Did I read his face wrongly? It can't be right, I can always read people's feelings.

"My lady, may we drop the past quarrels. I want to apologize to you for what I have said to you during the council. May you forgive me." With that, he bowed low to me.

I stared at him, shocked. But I can see that he was sincere. I pulled him up, and said, "Chill, I've forgive you. I don't hold grudges, so chill..."

Etarly looked confused at the word "chill", but quickly dismissed it. Seeing his somber expression, I couldn't help but giggle. Etarly looked as though someone had died. I poked him in the ribs. "Come on, stop being sooo serious. Have some fun!"

I poked him again, and Etarly looked stumbled away from me. OMG, he was ticklish! I quickly stared poking him. "May the best woman win!" I yelled, my shrieks filling the air.

* * *

**Kathlyn's POV**

I was looking for Sherlyn, but seeing that she was having a tickling fight with Etarly, I decide not to interrupt them. I don't want to get tickled myself. I walked on, and signed. Gosh, I do miss running. And the wild. I love to run at the reservoir.

I walked over to Oswald. Anyway, he's a ranger. He must know a LOT of things about running.

"Hi." I whispered, pacing up with him.

"My lady, in what way I can help you?"

Seriously, what is whole "My lady" stuff?

"Um...nothing. Just call me Kathlyn. Its just, I need someone to talk to. I mean, the others are all, like, gone. Ya...no offence, but seeing you are alone, I thought of talking to you...?" I ended on a tentative note.

Oswald smiled at me, and I smiled back. Awww...sweet. "Sure, my lad-Kathlyn. Why don't you begin the conversation?"

I stared at him, surprised. Wow, I didn;t know a ranger could be so easy to talk to. Gilrim (the dwarf) had told me that he was a bit sullen and like to keep to himself. Wow, did I just performed magic?

I winked back.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

Night had fallen. At last. Finally, I can sleep now. Gosh, after a day of walking, I finally appreciate the art of sleep. I threw my cover on the ground, and flopped onto it. "No one wakes me up for dinner, get it? I wanna sleep." With that, I threw my jacket over my head and fell into a deep dream.

_I was walking in a corridor. A corridor that was painted white, and filled with pictures. Wait, what... Isn't that the corridor in Rivendall? I stopped, but my legs keep moving. Shit, what is happening? Why am I moving?_

_My legs carried me to a room. A brilliant flash of white light greeted me, and I gasp. Galadriel was standing before me. "What...? How? Wait..." I spluttered._

_Galadriel raised her hand, and I quickened down._

_"Winddin, I know this is hard for you to accept. But this is NOT a dream. I have called your mind to come here, so that I can pass a message to you. Some of our scouts have found the location of the necklaces._

_The first necklace is still in the palace. The second one, as you know, is in the Crist Mountains._

_The third is rumored to be in The Black Waters, which is also known as the Lake of Monda, located at the South Side of Middle-earth. It is where evil had once ruled, and even though evil no longer exists in the place, it is still dangerous for one to enter._

_The fourth is located in a fishing village called called Anonn. Oswald, the ranger, should have heard of the place._

_The fifth is in The Uumea Forest, located in the North. The forest can survive through Winter, and it is rumored that the Forest have joined the dark side._

_The sixth is with Sauron himself, as he wants to keep it safe, while the Seventh is still left unknown._

_As for Sword of Pawafuru, it can only be found and located by the heir of Gondor, Arahael. All of you have to trust his instincts._

_Winddin, please tell the others of this. I have called you for this message, please deliver. Remember to deliver..."_

With that, I woke up with a start. I must have only fallen asleep for a short while, as I can smell dinner. Rue gave me an quizzical look, and I shook my head.

"Guys, great news. Galadriel just contacted me."

**Sooo...cliffhanger! Don't worry, for the next chapter, there will be fighting! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Breaking

**Chapter 6: The Breaking of the Fellowship+3 weeks of walking**

**Author's Notes: Refer to Chapter 1 :)**

**Sorry for the Chapter title! But they gave me a word limit, so I could only write: The Break...:P**

**Hi guys! I'm back! :D *Anticipates Drumroll***

***Silence* Crow cackling...**

***Cough* So um...in this story, the fellowship breaks! Yeah! But before that, there will be WALKING! And pairings will start! :DDD**

**Um...warning, when I wrote this story, I was in a gigglish mood, so the story may be a bit silly. Hehehe...**

**Um...can anyone teach me, like, how to write something on your profile? Like when you open a writer's profile, the writer can write a short intro on the profile page, but what do I press? Thanks for any help! :DDD**

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

It took me an _hour_, an whole hour, to convince everyone what I have said. Gosh, I didn't know that Middle-Earth people were so stubborn. Only Rue, Sherlyn and Kathlyn backed me up, saying that I never tell lies, and that I can be trusted. Legolas back me up once in a while (Awww...), and finally, they believed. Phewww...

Arahael, the "leader" of the group, made a decision to that we should stick together and find the necklaces one by one. We all nodded our heads. I'm not complaining, I would rather do things with my friends, than be stuck in some creepy place, all alone.

Rue passed dinner, and I gobbled everything up. After that, I plopped back into bed._ Sweet dreams, Winddin, hopefully Galadriel will not disturb you again..._

* * *

**Arahael's POV**

I took first watch, and sat on a piece of flat rock, scanning the horizons for any approach of our enemies. Seeing none, I dropped my gaze, and signed. What will our fate be?

"What troubles you, Arahael?"

I smiled, that elf Legolas can creep up on anyone faster and quieter than any animal. We had become fast friends, as Aragorn, my father, and Legolas were once best friends. Legolas could read my thoughts faster than any one.

"Aye, would you understand?"

Legolas sat down beside me, and looked at the horizon. "Naw, mellon-nin, I may not, but do share with me your troubles."

"I picked up a stick, and began absent-mindedly tracing some pebbles near my feet. I signed, and spoke. "I am worried of many things. First, the fate of this fellowship. This fellowship may not be as successful as The Fellowship of the Ring, as you know. We may fail, and the whole Middle-Earth may be ruined."

Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder. "And I guess that your second trouble had something to do with Darlene?" He teased.

I grinned, that elf can always cheer me up. "Nay, Darlene and I can never get together. She is an elf. I do not want her to do like Arwen, my mother, to give up immortality just for me."

I signed. Legolas patted me on the back once again. "Rest, mellon-nin, let me take over your watch." He smiled.

I nodded. Arguing with Legolas may not be a wise decision. I laid my bed, and fell asleep even before I knew it.

* * *

**Legolas's POV**

I watched Arahael fall asleep. I signed, I had my own troubled too. Arahael was right, can an elf and a woman ever be together. Arwen was the exception, she was half, and she could choose mortality. But I am a full blood elf prince, I cannot give up immortality, no matter how much I want to. But what if I have fallen for a girl?

I looked at Winddin. She was such a merry girl. Just that conversation had stolen my heart. She could always make anyone cheerful with her sweet voice. Her presence was oddly comforting.

_You know what to do, Legolas. (Voice)_

_Who are you? (Legolas)_

_Nobody, just a voice in your head, telling you what you must do._

_Well, so tell me the solution now._

_Do what your heart tells you._

_I can't fall in love with her! She is a MORTAL!_

_Love has no boundaries. _The voice said irritably.

_Follow your heart. (Voice)_

Legolas closed his eyes. He just need some time to think.

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

WALKING AGAIN. Why must we walk so much?! I grumbled as I walked on, shifting my rucksack from shoulder to shoulder. I must have lose at least 10 kg because of all this walking. Arrr...

"My lady, would you care for some help?"

I turned back. Legolas_ again_. He's been trying to engage me in some conversation for about six times today. I shook my head. "Nope, I can manage." And walked on. _Maybe I shouldn't be so rude. Talking to your favourite star isn't something you get to do everyday._

I turned back, and paced myself with Legolas. "So, Leggy, you've been asking me questions for about six time today? Any more to ask?"

Legolas looked pale and horrified. "My lady, I meant no offense. I am merely trying to engage you in an conversation. Please forgive me. And may I ask, what is the meaning word 'Leggy'?"

I raised my eyebrow until I was sure it was coming out of my head. "Chill. What offense? Seriously, stop calling me 'My lady', I'm Winddin. And Leggy is just a nickname I made up for you. Hehe..." I winked, and we started talking again.

What an awesome day. Nothing could go wrong, right? You are _so_ wrong...

* * *

It was about mid-day. I sat down at a bare piece of rock, and started eating my lunch: Lembas Bread. It was then that I heard the growl.

I saw Legolas freeze. The others seem not to notice. The 'thing' growl again. I felt my blood run cold. How come I have a feeling this 'thing' is not good, and it is going to pounce on me sooner or later? I slowly shifted, just in time to see a pack of 'things' pounce on the fellowship.

I rolled to the other direction. I whipped out my bow and arrows, just in time to shoot a grey thing that was going to pounce on me. I whipped my belt (Psss...I forget to mention, but I had also pratised using a belt to whip things, so it was one of my weapons too :)...), and advanced on the pack of 'wolves'. I heard Legolas hiss "Yrcks" and I almost tripped. _Orcs, it could not be good, not at all good. _

Another wolf advanced on me, and I whipped it with my belt, managing to keep it on the ground and stabbing it with one of my arrows. I dropped my belt, and positioned that arrow to shoot at some more wolves. One good thing: I'm seriously a_ natural_. :D

I looked around. Rue was killing every wolf that came across her, Sherlyn and Kathlyn were freezing and burning them with their awesome element powers. I catched Rue's eye, and gave her a look. She shook her head, and mouthed a "No." I nodded. We cannot use our dragons now. Galadriel had personally told us not to use our dragons too often, as our dragons are huge creatures, and they may instead attract the attention of enemies. So if we use the dragons now, it may attract more enemies to come here, or expose our identities.

"To the hill! Retreat! We are outnumbered!" I heard Arahael call.

I immediately rushed to Rue's side, killing a few more wolves and orcs alone the way. We hold each other's hand, and ran to the hill. Next moment, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder, and a whizz. I turned just in time to see a arrow sticking out of the wolf who had tried to injure me. Legolas nodded to me, and I mouthed "Thanks."

My shoulder was still bleeding freely, and it felt as though it was burned. But, couldn't care less. What does a shoulder matter compared to a life? We have to get to the hill fast. I think Arahael's main idea was that as the hill was kind of high, the orcs may lose us along the way.

I stumbled along. Legolas came up beside me, and asked, "Are you alright?" I grimaced. "Chill, I'll live." He nodded, and continued advancing up the hill with us, shooting some orcs along the way.

It was a long way. At last, everything became deadly quiet. We had lost the orcs. I heaved a sign of relief, and slumped down on a rock. Rue positioned herself beside me, so did Legolas and Thiadir. Sherlyn and Kathlyn were safe. So were Oswald, Etarly, Arahael and Gilrim. Apart from a few cuts and bruises here and there, everyone was fine.

"Mellon-nin, please let me take a look at your shoulder." Legolas asked. I nodded, and allowed him to look. If not from the pain in my shoulder, I want to scream a fangirlish scream. He just called me Mellon-nin, friend in elvish!

Legolas started applying some sort of plant thingy on my would, and bandaged it. I winced, but afterwards, all was fine, Rue wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and I smiled. Trouble has ended, at last.

Remember what I said that trouble had ended? How very wrong I was.

There was suddenly thunder rumbling in the distance. I jumped up, so did Rue. I moved towards the sound, and Rue stood there, squinting into the sky.

"There is a fell-voice in the sky." Legolas murmured.

It took me ten seconds to register what he said. But this time, there was no Gandalf to help us. I stand closer to Legolas, somehow it seems nice.

A crack of lighting, and suddenly, the ground trembled. I looked down, and screamed. The ground was filled with cracks! It was splitting! I gulped, something told me this is not at all right. Thunder hit again, and the ground shook. I lost my balance, and Legolas caught me. My face turned red.

Rain suddenly pattered on my face. I shivered, partly out of cold from the rain, and partly from the fright I'm experiencing. the rain seemed to be creating a fog, I could only make out the dense figure of the other now.

"Rue!" I called.

"Winddin!" A muffled yell was heard.

Another crack of lighting, and the ground split. I jumped. I knew what Sauron was trying to do, he was splitting the hill!

"Guys/1 we have to stick together! Sauron is trying to split us!" I yelled. Muffled replies were heard, after that, nothing more. I felt Legolas's presence beside me. At least I'm not freakishly alone in this storm.

Another crack of thunder, and the ground split completely.

I could make out Rue and Thiadir on one side, Kathlyn and Oswald on the other, Sherlyn and Etarly on my right, and Arahael and Gilrim on my right. Legolas was beside me.

Another crack of thunder, and the ground I'm stepping on shook violently. "Winddin!" "Rue! Are you there?" "Sherlyn! Where are you?" "Kathlyn!" Our voices were lost in the rain.

Another crack, and the ground shook more violently. I squeezed Legolas's hand. Who cares if my face is red now, I need to balance myself, Legolas is so steady! Legolas squeezed my hand, as if to reassure me. I squeezed back, trying to calm myself.

Another crack, and I suddenly felt airborne. I gathered what happened. The 'ground' we had been standing on had been been split open, and we are

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

I hold on for dear life onto Legolas's hand.

_Falling..._

_Into Darkness..._

**Don't worry, Winddin wouldn't die! Stayed tuned to the next chapter! I'll try to upload it by Friday. :)))**


	7. Chapter 7: The Parting of the Ways

**Chapter 7: The Parting of the Ways**

**Author's Notes: Refer to Chapter 1!**

**Hi everyone! New chapter, enjoy! Oh, I may only be able to post one chapter next week, as I have three projects to work on (Geography, History and LA), so it may take a while for me to find time to write a new chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh and thank you Fast Frank! For reviewing! Yep, I changed the thee to your, thanks for the tips! And thank you to DeLacus and isilwen27 fro following me! :D**

**P.s. Anyone can share with me about Microclimate and one of its elements: Temperature? :DDD **

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

I blinked. Light? I blinked again. My left hand moved, and I felt grass again. Grass? I moved my right hand, and I felt someone else's hand. I jerked and sat upright.

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I was in a field of grass, with someone by my side. I gulped and turned. It cannot be...cannot be...

"Legolas..."

Dear god, why is it that I am ALWAYS stuck with him? First, the walking, and I am with him, talking. Then, the attack of the orcs, and I am with him, fighting. Then now, this hill thing, and I am with him again. Oh my god, what did I done to god? Do god hate me so much? Don't god know that I am super embarrassed for always being with my star?

I moved my body. Wow, a miracle that I did not break anything when I fall from the sky. I looked up. Technically, I get a feeling that I didn't just fall from a random hill, and had kind of "flown" to another place. A place full of grass.

I groaned. Why is it that it's always me who is so unlucky? First, I got sucked into a place by a pack of popcorn. Then, I almost got myself killed by a pack of orcs. After that, I had fallen from a hill, landed in a place full of grass, and stuck beside an elf. How happy my life is.

I looked around me. Ok, I should seriously stop babbling. I stared at Legolas. He didn't look too well. Shit, why didn't I notice that before? He was breathing heavily, and looked pale. Were elves supposed to look like that? I've got no idea.

"Legolas...Legolas! Legolas! Wake up! Do you know where we are? Legolas!" I yelled into his ear.

Legolas stirred, and I knew something was not right. Something was just not right. He looked hurt...and I knew elves can't be hurt. Wait...what?

"My lady...Where are we?" Legolas murmured. This is not the Legolas that I know. The Legolas that I know is happy and lively.

Legolas tried to stand up. I watched him with an apprehensive expression. The moment he tried to get up, his legs buckled and one of his leg stuck out in an odd angle. I knew it...I knew it...he had broken his leg during the fall.

"Legolas, stop trying to get up. I said Stop!" I yelled, pressing him down. Seriously, did the elf knock his brain somewhere? Who will still try to stand after their leg's broken?

"My lady, we have to move on. This place may be invested with orcs. We have to move on. Ignore about my leg, I can still move."

"No, we are going nowhere. You stay here, I'll go and find something to heal your...leg?" I murmured. What else could I say?

I moved on, leaving Legolas with his weapons. Ok, I'm kind of scared of leaving him alone. What if he can't defend himself? And die when some orcs come across him? I'll never forgive myself. But what else can I do? Ok, Winddin, calm down. All you need now to do find a solid, straight stick and heal Legolas. Chill.

Luckily, there was a tree around. I plucked one of its branches off, and sprint back to Legolas. Luckily he's still there.

"Ok, Legolas, stay still. I don't know if this will work. But I'll just try. Ok, don't move. Ok?"

Legolas nodded, and I continued. I did just like what those people do in movies. I straightened Legolas's leg, and I could see him barely suppressing a wince. I winced myself. Gosh, it must hurt. I whipped out my belt, and tied the stick to his leg using my belt. Ha, mission accomplished!

"So, now, lets try to move on and find a cave or something?" I finished uncertainly. Legolas, who had looked at me while I "healed" his leg, nodded, and tried to stand up. I quickly ran over to support him. I hold his shoulder, and he wrapped one of his arms around my waist to support himself. Gosh, we must look like two lovebirds. Hehe...Ok, get a grip on yourself, Winddin. I flushed a bright red, and I could feel his body heat. I blushed even deeper. I cleared my throat and staggered on with Legolas.

"So, ummm...Legolas, do you know where we are?" I asked after we had walked out of the grass field. It turns out that the field was very small, and the view around me turned into a dusty place.

"My lady, I think I have a suspicion where we are. Although I am not sure, but I think we are in the Crist Mountains."

I nearly fell down. Legolas had to stable me. Gosh, he's injured. I should be the one helping him! But the truth is truth, and I doubt Legolas made a mistake. We are in the Crist Mountains.

* * *

**Rue's POV**

"Winddin!" I screamed as I saw her figure fell from the piece of hill she was standing on. My breath caught in my throat. My best friend had just died. I could feel Thiadir beside me. He put a comforting hand around my shoulder. I sobbed.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp jerk beneath me. Thiadir's grip tightened on my shoulders. Another jerk, and the "land" we were standing on crumbled to pieces. We fell, just like Winddin and Legolas.

It was lucky I didn't faint. I grabbed onto Thiadir's hand, and he squeezed mine. I feel as if I were traveling into another place. I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash. I totally regret this moment. I suddenly remembered something. My Dragon. I fumbled with my necklace. Thiadir looked at me, and I nodded. I prayed with all my heart. It worked.

The necklace began to glow, and a bright golden light shone from it. My dragon stretched its wings, and smoothly catched me and Thiadir. I heaved a sign of relief. We are saved. But my troubles were not over.

I suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. G.D. (Golden Dragon) started to wave his wings nervously. Thiadir looked at me, and I knew something was not right.

A hole suddenly opened up, and swallowed us. I screamed, but it was lost in the wind.

* * *

**Sherlyn's POV**

"NOOOO! I yelled. I had just watched the death of my 2 best friends. Etarly stood stone-faced next to me. I feel like punching this guy. How can he not scream?! His friends just died!

"Etarly! How can you just stand there?! You are a man, a man! You should be saving them!" I hollered. I know I'm too demanding, but I just want to vent my frustration on him.

Suddenly, a crack of lighting, and the land it was standing on was blown into pieces. I screamed, tripped and fell down. Before I fell, I grabbed Etarly's tunic, and dragged him down with me.

That was all, before everything went dark.

* * *

**Kathlyn's POV**

So basically I'm in the middle of lalang land, in a hill that is cracking, and had just witnessed my best friends die. How lovely my life is.

Can't you just hear the dripping sarcasm?

"Kathlyn!" Oswald yelled and pointed to something below me. I peered down, and gasped. A group of orcs were advancing onto the hill. Seriously, is this my fate? To be killed by a group of orcs or to fall down a hill and die?

Yep, that was my fate. A Orc looked up, and snarled at me. Before I knew it, he had shot an arrow at my leg. I gasped, tripped, and fell down the hill. Oswald yelled my name, and quickly rushed forward to catch me. Instead, the Orc shot an arrow at his leg too, and we both fell down from the hill.

In the darkness, I could make out Arahael and Bofri in the distance, calling to us. That was all I saw before the hill they were standing on crumbled, and I fainted.

* * *

**So, I know what you are thinking! Lame chapter! But chill, I promise the next chapter will be cooked with action! There will be lots of fighting! I will try to update by next Monday! It's 11.30, and I need to sleep! Stay tuned! :DDD**


	8. Chapter 8: The Five Places

**Chapter 8: The Five Places**

**Author's Notes: Refer to Chapter 1!**

**So hi everyone! This is the promised chapter! Basically everyone got separated with their OCs, and love stories will ensure while they are on their quest! Ha, so chim. )**

**So, lets enjoy!**

**P.s. Could some of you just review? Seriously, 675 of you read this, but none can just press the neat little button titled "Review"? Please R&R! Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

I just gaped, basically just gaped, as everything dawned on me. Holy cow...I'm really in the place where the necklace is, the place where Lady Galadriel told me. Shit...shit...shit...why is it that I'm always stuck in these kind of situations? Am I that unlucky?

And here I am, in some dark place with an injured elf. And me, I have an injured arm. If Legolas can't fight (which I figured out he can't), then we are dead. Dead. I mean, my killing skills isn't that good, and I can't fight and protect an elf too. Even though I have a Dragon, I can only use it once in a week, as he need to regain his power before he can fight again. I'm seriously dead.

"Lady Winddin." Legolas patted me oon the shoulder, and I stop my babbling. _Winddin, get a grip on yourself! Get organized, NOW!_ I scolded myself.

"Okay, so Legolas, I figured we should just stay somewhere first. I mean, somewhere sheltered? Like, you can't really...um...fight...um..." I trailed off uncertainly. Ok, in all those fanfictions I read, I remember that elves have a LOT of pride, so I guess I shouldn't say the "you-can't-fight-and-you-are-useless" phrase right in Legolas's face.

Legolas nodded. And I heaved a sign of relief. The last thing I needed is for the both of us to get into a fight. "My lady, I suggest we move on. Something is here...I can sense it..."

I gulped, those "my-spidery-senses-are-tinkling" words are probably best to follow. "So, Legolas, lets get organised before we are dead. Rule 1, DO NOT call me My lady, call me Winddin, I have a name, k? And secondly, we should find a cafe or something. Rule 2, don't move or run about, ok? Just stick together." I rambled. Legolas nodded and gave me a bemused look. I ignored it completely.

"Ha, if you can laugh at me, then you walk yourself." That immediately erased the annoying look on this face.

We quickly "walked" on, and I pray against hope that we would find a cave soon.

Suddenly, it started to drizzle. _Great, just the thing I need._ I murmured. I shivered, the rain IS cold. I moved closer to Legolas, and we continued "walking".

* * *

Finally, a cave! I began to run in, but Legolas stopped me. "Wha-?" I began, but Legolas shushed me. I immediately shut up, elves can't be wrong, or can they?

Legolas gingerly picked up a rock from the ground (while I support him-yeah me!) and threw it into the cave. I heard a resounding sound coming from the cave. It must be quite deep. Then, nothing else was heard.

"My lad-" I gave him a glare, and he quickly stopped.

"Sorry, Winddin, I think that it is safe to move on."

"Wait, what was that for?" I asked.

"There may have been a creature roaming in the cave, so I feel that it ws best to make sure." He gave me a small smile, and I almost fainted. (He smiled at me! :)

Anyway, we slowly moved into the cave (Legolas's leg), and settle down deep inside. I was right, the cave IS deep, and not any deep, like really deep. I signed and collapsed on the cold, hard stone ground. Mind you, my arm seemed to be healed, but walking for a day can tire anyone out.

I shivered. Darn it, the weather is cold. And I'm only wearing a shirt, and it's nighttime, near the mountains! If you're not cold, I'll face-palm you. I searched in my backpack for a jacket, and managed to find one, but I'm still cold!

In the end, I did something you would never believe. I went and sat next to Legolas, and snuggle up next to him. Who cares if I'm blushing, all I want to to get warm and sleep! Mind you, no wonder they say elves don't get cold. Legolas is warm. In no time, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Legolas's POV**

I snuggle closer to Winddin. Her presence is really comforting. At least I'm not alone here, at least I have her. I smiled. I'll take watch, I don't really have the heart to wake her up to take watch. Elves don't need sleep, I can manage.

The problem now is really my leg. It hurts, and I can't move well. If we encounter a group of orcs, we would all be in trouble. But I'll never let any harm come across her, I'll die first.

_See, now you know your feeling for her. (Voice)_

_So are you coming to irritate me again? (Legolas)_

_Yes, maybe? But you like her, admit it, just stay with her. Love is everything._

_I know, but she may not like me..._

_Stop giving yourself excuses, she likes you too. Can't you tell? But you must make the first step. Nowadays, girls like that, always wait for boys to propose to them._

_I know, but..._

_Stop butting. Just go for her._

I signed. I do like her, but can we ever be together?

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

I snapped out of my dream with the feeling of someone near me. My dream was of a pig flying in the sky. I was the pig. I was diving, and then a duck came. The pig and the duck became friends, and then a cockroach came. I woke up.

I cracked one eye open. Oh my god...I've been asleep for a long time! A soft light was creeping near my feet. Sharks...

I immediately jumped to my feet, and Legolas jerked beside me. "Winddin?" He asked softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You didn't even sleep! Okay, I don't care now, you go and sleep NOW, or I'll kill you." Legolas raised an eyebrow, but I don't care. I mean, he's injured, and he stayed up the whole night!

"Winddin, we should start journeying to the mountains to-"

"You sleep, NOW!"

At last, Legolas gave up trying to argue with me. I forced him to lie down, and sleep. He slowly started "sleeping". Luckily that I know elves sleep with their eyes open, or I would have freaked out. If I had not known, I would probably be screaming my head off.

I snugged next to Legolas, half-sitting, half-lying. I began to think about what Galadriel had told me. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? I mean, why is it that she told me of the locations before hand, and we just popped up at one of these places?

It suddenly hit me. Galadrial had told me of these three places, hoping that we would manage to journey to all these places. But on the way, we were attacked by Sauron, and Galadriel saved us, by transporting us to one place when we were falling from the hill. She then send us to the places where the necklaces are, hoping that we can find the necklaces quicker.

"No wonder..." I murmured.

I looked at Legolas, I'll wake him up and tell him that later.

* * *

**Galadriel's POV**

I looked at the swirling waters of the mirror. The fellowship is safe now. I have done right, and Winddin have guesses correctly what I am doing. I prayed to the Valar that all of them would be all right.

* * *

**Rue's POV**

I woke up, screaming. I had just fallen from a hill, GD had almost died. What is happening?

"My lady, please calm down. Please calm down."

I glanced around me, Thiadir was beside me, trying to comfort me. I glanced up, and almost screamed again. We were in a completely different place. We were on a black color beach, and there was a black sea just in front of me.

I yelped, and jumped up. Thiadir gracefully stood beside me. He hold my hand, and gave a reassuring squeeze. I smiled. Wait, GD!

I fumbled for my necklace. GD was there, as a pendant. Thank goodness. I thought I had lost him forever. However, one part of the pendant was charred, and I guessed that GD was hurt during the fall. Never mind, he can rest now.

But there was another disturbing thing. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around me. The whole place looked shriveled, there was blackness everywhere. Black sky, black water, black land. I shivered. Thiadir put his arm around me.

"My lady, I guess that we are at the black waters, the place that Winddin mentioned. The place where the third necklace is, as Lady Galadriel had said in Winddin's dream."

I slipped, luckily Thiadir caught me. Why can't I have a peaceful life?

* * *

**Kathlyn's POV**

I woke up, my leg feeling like it's on fire. I groaned, and rolled to the other side, promptly rolling onto someone. "Arghhhhhhh!" I yelled.

"My lady?" Oswald murmured, waking up.

I yelped, and tried to stand, but my legs just collapsed beneath me. "Ow!" I groaned. I just remembered. My leg got shot, so did Oswald's. Man, I love my legs! Why must they be hurt?

"My lady, let me look at your legs." I allowed Oswald to fold up my pants, and I saw blood. I squeezed shut my eyes. I'm scared of blood. I heard Oswald rummaging for something, and the next moment, something was applied to my leg. "AH!" I yelled.

"My lady, I'm sorry, but this is to draw out any poison and to prevent infection." I nodded, the pain was, like, almost gone now. Oswald bandaged my leg, then started on his own. He's really a gentleman. I grinned.

After that, we moved on. I basically had to lean onto Oswald. I mean, my leg is still hurt! We "stumbled" for about ten minutes, before Oswald stopped me. I looked around, and saw some boats and houses around me. The air was filled with the smell of fish.

"My lady, if I am not mistaken, we are at the fishing village called Anonn."

* * *

**Sherlyn's POV**

I cracked one eye open. Why do I feel that I had just died? I noticed I was holding onto someone's shirt. I quickly let go, and doing what a normal person will do: scream. "Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" And then I realized that the person next to me was Etarly. I shut up. Why is he here?

I slapped him on the shoulder. Ok, I know it's not very nice, but honestly, even after the tickle war, we are still kind of like Arch Enemies. And anyway, slapping people will wake them up. Trust me.

"What...where...?" Etarly murmured. (See?) And then he realized it was me, and quickly put on a determined expression. "Where are we, and what are we doing here?"

I slapped him on the shoulder again. "Who do you think I am? I'm not god, okay? How on Earth am I supposed to know?"

Etarly glared at me. "You are supposed to. You were the one who grabbed me. If not, I would not have fallen off the hill."

Now it was my turn to be angry. "Ha, so now you're blaming me? If you had not fallen off the hill, you could have been abducted by those orcs! You could have been dead! Be glad I saved your life!"

"So I'm supposed to be_ happy_ that I'm at some place where I have not even heard of?"

"What do you expect? Some five-star hotel?"

"I do not know what an 'Hotel' is, my lady, but I firmly believe that you should be sorry for what you have got us into."

"It's your own problem! You could have pulled me up!"

"So now, my lady, you are blaming me?"

"So what if I am?"

"I demand you to apologize!"

"I'll apologize when hell freezes!"

"Never has anyone dared to speak to me like this!"

"Then it is time you learn your manners, and stop behaving like a spoiled idiot!"

"Apologize!"

"Will not!"

"Apologize!"

"Will NOT!"

"Apologize!"

"Go and die!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Fine, BYE!"

With that, I stormed off. There was a forest nearby, and I figured I'll just enter that forest. I stormed inside, with no thoughts about orcs or anything. My only thought was Etarly dressed in a pinky dress, twirling around, and yelling, "I'm an idiot!" I snickered.

"Lady Sherlyn!"

I ignored him, and continued marching into the forest.

* * *

**Stay tuned! I know I haven't mentioned Arahael and Gilrim, but you'll read about them later! Stay tuned! I'll try to update by Saturday! Reviews? :**


	9. Chapter 9: So this is the place we're in

**Chapter 9: So this is the place we're in**

**Author's Notes: Refer to Chapter 1!**

**Hello everyone! So thanks to Yy, YAYAYAYAY, Chilli, Candycrusher, Bunny and Your Beloved for reviewing! And Ginny, sorry, but I will continue the story. So everyone, give constructive criticism please, not like *ahem*. **

**And from the next chapter onward, I'll only focus on 2 groups of people per chapter. It is so that I can write more details for each group's adventure! Tks!**

**So, enjoy!**

**P.s. Harlo to you too, Guest!**

**Happy (Early) New Year! Lets welcome the year of the horse!**

**Just had a New Year celebration with my besties! And I basically forced ideas for this chapter out of them! And they came out with the lake idea. :) Heehee...**

**:DDD**

* * *

**Arahael's POV**

I groaned. I tried to move my arm slightly, and managed. I felt soft grass under my arm, and I tried to remember where I am. I was on a hill...until it cracked...then me and Gilrim had fallen...fallen.

I sat upright. I was no longer on the hill. Where am I? I scanned the place around me. Nothing but trees and grass. However, I noticed that some of the trees were bare. Winter is coming to this island.

"Laddie, woke up, have you? Took you long enough."

I looked up (or down) an saw Gilrim standing before me. "What?" I murmured.

"Forgot about it, lad, have you? We had fallen from a hill. I woke up and you were still unconscious, so I went looking around. Found a pack of orcs near the North, not to worry, they're still a far distance away from us. Suggest we travel up South."

I nodded, trying to comprehend what was happening. So we were in a place that we do not even know. My hand automatically felt the badge pinned on my chest. Darlene had given it to me. Darlene, how is she?

"Lass, lets make haste and go."

I nodded, and start following Gilrim. On with this fellowship. Even though it is broken, I believe we should still lead it on.

(P.s. Darlene is actually Arahael's girlfriend or something. She's an elf. And in this story, Arwen had marrieD Aragorn. So Arahael is half-half-elf and half-human. To me, this basically means he can live a long life, but can't be immortal. :D)

* * *

**Winddin's POV**

Legolas stirred, and I perked up. Finally, after 6 freaking hours, this elf have woken up!

"Legolas! Wake up! You've slept for like, six freaking hours!" I shook him. "I've got something to tell you."

"Milady?" Legolas murmured, coming out of his "sleep". I shook him again, forcing him to sit up and listen to me. I sit cross-legged beside him.

"So, milady, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Hmmm...so while you were sleeping, I managed to figure out why we are here." I started rambling about what I had thought, what I thought Galadriel had done, and so on. Legolas occasionally nodded, and just stared at me. When I finished, he cleared his throat.

"So?"

"You have a long breath, Lady Winddin."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid elf. Always making fun of me. Ha! I sat on a rock, and glared at him. Legolas in turn laughed at me. "Fine! Laugh all you want! What do you want to do now? We need to find the necklace, if what I interpreted is true! So get your elf butt off the ground, and lets set off!"

Legolas looked at me, and looked at the ground. I suddenly realized my mistake. Shit, his leg... "Oh." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Ok." I started talking, my bossy self taking charge of the situation. "I think we should stay in this cafe for a week, and I think, by that time, you leg should heal, as elves heal faster, right, right?" Legolas nodded. "So after that, we set off, and head for the mountains. Hopefully, we find the necklace there."

Legolas nodded. I signed, and flopped myself next to him. This is going to be a long week...

* * *

Basically, we did nothing for the next five days. I just sat next to him, I sleep, he take guard, or he sleep, and I take guard. I never felt so bored. I feel like doing homework. At least it will reduce the boredom.

I signed, Legolas is sleeping now, and I'm taking guard. This is night time. I walked out of the cave. Man, I need to get out, I'm stuck inside for five days already. I'll just take a stroll, nothing much, and not be too far from the cave.

I stretched my body. I breathed in the fresh air. I think I will head to the small lake. It was only a few miles away. On the first day, when Legolas was asleep, I made done a little discovering act, and found that lake. That was where our water supply is from. Legolas had tested the water, and luckily, it was not poisonous, or we would all have died from dehydration by now.

I strolled to the lake. Somehow, even though it was so beautiful, with the stars hanging overhead, the place still had a sense of foreboding. I shivered. Just a quick stroll, Winddin. I reminded myself. After that, I would head back to the comfort of the cave.

I sat down on the bank. It is quite relaxing here, honestly. I lay down, the grass caressing my face. The water is dark and cold and unbelievably smooth. Upside down, clouds took turns to waft past a luminous moon. There is seemingly a depth to these reflections, as if each cloud could be plucked from the lake like a flower from fertile soil.

Suddenly, I heard a small sound coming towards me. Shit. I had only brought a dagger, I was naive enough to think that no orcs was nearby. What if something happened to Legolas? I'll never forgive myself. I took out my dagger, which I had hid in my boots, and was just preparing to stand up, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Arghhhhhhh!" I yelled, madly slashing everywhere. Shit, an orc had grabbed me! I madly started screaming.

"Winddin, calm down! It's me, Legolas!"

I stopped abruptly, and Legolas let go of me. "Why the hell did you suddenly pop up? Can't you give a warning or something? I was almost scared to death, you know, idiot! Idiot, next time, can you move with some sound?! I mean, you leg is injured! Can't you just make some sound when you move?!" I yelled.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just woke up, and you were gone. I was worried that danger had befallen you. I'm sorry if I gave you a fright, lady Winddin, I merely went looking for you, and found you here." He gave me a nervous smile, as though bracing himself for another outburst.

"Oh..." I trailed off. Must have looked stupid.

"Okay, just sit down? Ya..." I sat down again, and Legolas sat down beside me. I saw that his leg injury had almost healed. His leg is almost mended. I signed, partly out of sadness. After his leg heal, we would be setting off. Maybe we would die, who knows? The path ahead is full of danger.

"Milady, is there anything wrong?"

I signed again. "It's...it's just that...who knows what's ahead? It's like, we may all going to die...and I don't know what is happening to my friends. Their lives may be in danger, for all I know. And...it's like...everything is so cold."

Legolas sat closer to me. He laced his fingers with mine, and snuggled closer to me. His arms circled my waist, and he pressed me closer to him. "Then I'll keep you warm." He smiled, and I smiled despite myself.

* * *

**Rue's POV**

Why can't I have a peaceful life?

I got out of Thiadir's arms, and straightened myself. So I'm really in a place called the Black Waters. I shivered. This place is creepy. However, what creeped me was the Black sea. I hate anything related to water.

"My lady?" I looked up, and Thiadir was looking at me. "So what do you think we should do now?" I asked softly.

"I do not know. Maybe we should find a way to know why we are here first."

I nodded. I don't like to talk, quite the opposite of Winddin. I guess I should just follow Thiadir. He's an elf, he should know what to do, right?

I stumbled after Thiadir. The place seemed endless. I looked around me. Everywhere seemed similar. I couldn't spot anything that was different. We had walked for about three hours, and all I see was water, sand, water, sand. "Thadin!" I called out. Sharks, I always have a problem pronouncing his name.

Thiadir turned around. "Yes, my lady?" He asked.

"Ummm...do you even know where we are? It's like, we have walked for three hours, and we haven even encounter anything. Are you sure that we are not walking around in circles?" Thiadir turned back, and paced himself with me.

"I do not know. Even my Elven sight and hearing is of no use. I saw nothing, or hear anything that is harmful to us. It is very weird." I nodded. It is.

"Well, should we continue? Or should we take a rest? But I think this walking if futile. Maybe we should regain our strength first?" Thiadir nodded, and sat down beside me.

I patted my hand to rid it of sand.

"My lady?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have anything to communicate with others?"

I just remembered! Yes, I do. GD! He can communicate with Bailing (Winddin's dragon)! I fumbled for my necklace. But my face fell. "Yes, I can communicate with Winddin. But look, GD had not healed. I can't communicate with Winddin yet. I suggest we wait?"

Thiadir nodded, and we both sat there. The sun was setting. What will tomorrow bring?

* * *

**Kathlyn's POV**

I gasped. Isn't that the place Winddin has mentioned? The place where one of the necklace is? Or did I hear wrongly? Is this really that place? I don't know, and I guess I shouldn't make such an hazard guess yet.

"So, Oswald, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked. I know right, that was a stupid question. But what do you want me to ask?

"Milady, I am not sure. This place, even though I have come here, it was 40 years ago. I guess that a lot of change must have occurred. I guess we should take refuge in one of the houses first?" I gasped, then nodded.

"Wait, did I hear wrongly? 40 years ago? Are you kidding me? Then how old are you?"

Oswald smiled. Creepy. "My father was one of the descendants of a clan, a clan who was granted long live by the Valar herself. So that basically means I can live a long life. So I am a hundred and four."

I almost slip again. So I am next to an old guy. -_-

"Ok, so lets just try to find a house or something." I murmured, still not getting over the fact that I am next to an old guy.

* * *

**Sherlyn's POV**

I stumbled into the forest. Stupid, stupid Etarly. I mean, his not the boss of this place or something, right? Idiot, idiot! Idiot!

"Stupid idiot!" I murmured under my breath. I kicked a tree, and promptly sat down. But I was too angry, and I stood up again, keeping kicking the tree.

It was then that I realize something. I'm lost.


End file.
